Nanny: be mine
by nilescclover
Summary: B asked Niles to go with him to a party he knew that Fran and Max wouldn't let him go to. Niles hesitates but then goes only to caught by no other then CC. She tell them she will not tell Max if they become her servents.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Authors notes: you might want to read "**it's a guy thing,"** to understand where he got the telescope and why he was watching her in the first place.

Be mine

Dec 1-9

Looking though his telescope, Niles sees CC undressing once again. He had been watching her for months now. A few dates but nothing that led to the bedroom. She did however do things Niles wished he could do to her. He always watched her right before he went to sleep so that way he could dream about what she would do next.

Her breasts

Her thighs

Her built

Oh how he wanted to hold them, rub them, and maybe lick them. He was getting turned on again more and more. Niles mind: _Why do I do this to myself? _Niles unzipped his pants to release some of his tension. _Oh, oh. Why do you always do this? Make me want something I can't grab hold of. Make me want…… want you._ His breathing went up. There was a knock at the door. "Ok that wasn't funny. I'm on the verge and you send some one here. Not good." He zipped his pants back up.

"Coming." Niles' mind: _Yeah I'm coming all right_. He slowly opened the door a creak expecting Fran to be there. But it was B standing there. Niles' mind: _Now here's a surprise. _

"Master Brighton." Niles said shocked. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in." Niles has no idea what B would wanted with him. Maybe this is about girls, sex or worse drugs. Was he doing any of it? B walks around the room and sees the telescope.

"What are you looking at?" he looked back at his butler. "I disturbed you didn't I?"

"No at all." B could tell by his face that he was busy doing god knows what. "I was just looking out."

"Wow," B shouted as he looked thought the eyepiece of the telescope. "You can look right into that woman's bedroom. What a great view." _Great view?_ Niles thought to himself. _What is he seeing over there?_ B turned to Niles.

"That's what you were doing… looking at that woman… how lucky. I wish she'd turn around though." Niles' mind: _What I missed getting to see her backside cause of him. aw….._ "She got a great body." B went on talking. Niles blushed some. "Your own porn live, uh…." He smiled at the butler giving him thumbs up. Niles' mind: _What? He's approving what I'm doing? Oy, are we going to have problems now. Maybe that's what he wants to talk about. "_Have you ever seen her doing someone?"

"Um…."

"I take it you have. Lucky dog." Niles smiled. "Any way enough about that. I came in here to ask you a favor. You know from a guy."

"A guy thing?" Niles' mind_: Oy here it comes. Something that I'm not ready for, even though I knew that it would come. _

"There's this party."

"No!"

"Niles, let me finish. Please." B begged with puppy eyes. Niles rolled his eyes, walked back to his bed and sat down. B took that, as he could continue. "Well, ua…um…" he smiles an evil grin. "Dad wont let me go."

"If your dad said no, I can't let you go."

"He didn't exactly say no."

"Then what?"

"He wont let me go.." B sighed. "without a chaperone." Niles' mind: _A chaperone. That's sounds like Max but that's Ms Fines job…I don't do…oh no…what does this have…._

"Why not ask Fran, doesn't she do that kind of thing? That's what she gets paid for."

"Well," B swallowed. "That's just it. She's the nanny. And when she finds out where…"

"Where what?" B hesitated. Niles stared at him. Niles' mind_: oh here it comes the tricky part…the part…I'm not going to like…the part where I come in…_

"Let's just say she'll tell dad and I'll be grounded for life." Niles' mind: _it must be bad if he thinks Ms. Fine will rat him out. But what could be so bad about where a party is? Only a…_he shook his head. "Oh no, not a..."

"It's a party but…"

"Not where you meet everyone." Niles' mind: _thought so we had these kind. Get dropped off and then leave later when all the parents leave. _"So where do you meet?"

"We meet in the parking lot of the old bowling alley."

"Let me guess, the old bowling alley trick. So you can leave when…" Niles smiled remembering when he did that.

"You know about these?" B questioned his butler confused. B's mind: _great I'll never get to go this time but if he's gone to one before…just maybe that will be an advantage. _

"Oh, now I see. That's the catch. Fran would stay with you the whole time. And you think I wont."

"Niles, I know you. You wouldn't care."

"I care for you. I know where you want to go."

"I'm almost 16." B gave him one of those sad looks.

"You have 10 months till your birthday. That isn't almost." Niles commented. "How do you plan on getting in without an id?"

"All we need is…."

"No I wont help you do that it illegal."

"How come Maggie gets to go to these kind of places but I don't." B said then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Opps." he regretted the words the second they slipped out but once they hung in the air there was no way to retract them. He hated that he ratted out his sister and Nanny. But maybe it could work in his favor with the guilt factor. That always worked with Niles' soft spot.

"What?"

"It was nothing. Sorry for bothering your peep show." B turns to walk out of Niles' room.

"Hold on Master Brighton." the boy spun around.

"So you'll go along with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh," B hung his head, "Thanks anyway." Niles' heart sank. Niles' mind: _How can I desert him. I'll get to see a free show and maybe that will get my mind off_. He looked at the window. _Her. The woman I can't have. The woman of my dreams, the woman that wont give me the time of day. This way I can maybe get some action of my own. _

"Alright."

"Really." B's eyes lit up. "You'll go with me. Great I knew you would. You wont regret this."

"I think I already do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, why did you have to drive us here?" B complained to his father.

"I had to make sure it was for real." Max called.

"It's me that you don't trust sir?" Niles responded.

"That's not at all my old man it's….." he sighed. Max's mind: _That's it. I don't know why Niles was asked to come instead on Ms Fine. She is the one who is to watch them not Niles and if he asked Niles I think he might be hiding something. So…I have to know. _"It's that you have never chaperoned him before."

"Fran hates to bowel so I thought Niles would be better," B answered quickly. "See there's nothing to worry about." He winked over at Niles as they arrived at the bowling alley full of cars. Both of them got out of the car. Max's mind: _Something's not quite right. I know but what? I have to go all the way in. Maybe the place is not a bowling alley on the inside._

"How about I walk you guys in."

"Now that's just embarrassing dad." B shook his head. "Having Niles come," he looked over at his butler. "No offence."

"None taken." Niles said.

"Was embarrassing enough for me." B continued. B's mind: _what would have been worse would have Fran here to. Then I would never get to go over to the…the strip show. This was hard enough for me. Niles might not tell this time but I'll doubt he'll go again. _

"Niles," Max wiggled his finger as a come here at Niles. Niles' mind: _Here it comes. He's going to get all over me about doing this. What am I going to tell him? Should I?_ Niles sighed.

"Sir,"

"Be sure that the two of you get back before 1am. I…I have to leave early in the morning for my trip."

"He will. Now will you go before someone sees you." B shot to his father. Max waves and then finally leaves. Max's mind: _I have to trust Niles, I have to trust him._

"Finally that parent left so…."

"Wait." Niles held up his hand.

"What?" said Shawn who, was the one that organized the party.

"Wait thirty minutes."

"We are all here." The teenager cried, "Can you see that old man."

"See parents hang out for at least thirty minutes to see if their kids leave, to see if the party's a fake or not. I know. I got busted more then once in my day."

"No," some of the kids cried out. "Get him out of here." One shouted.

Shawn waved his hands around, the crowd stop talking and paid attention. He sighed.

"The old man is right." He smiled. "We will stay here thirty minutes, then leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the place? A run down department store building?" Niles asked when they got to the location of the party.

"It's call a 'where ever' party Niles. it's in a different location each time…" B started to explain.

"So no cops can find them and shut them down." Niles' mind: _Now I see why B didn't what Ms Fine or his dad to know where he was going. Look at this place. If I had known that it was out here illegally I would have never agreed to it either. Is this where Ms Fine and Maggie go? They wouldn't go to a strip clubs would they? How do…how's he going to get in without…oh no. not another illegal thing._

"How do you think you are going to get in mister?"

"uh…Derrick in the owner…he likes me."

"19 check, 19 check." Niles could hear the man at the door checking ids.

"Well," Niles hands Derrick his id. He started to laugh. "That's how old you are? You look a lot older. You could be…B's grandfather…" Derrick laughed again.

"He's my butler." B took up for Niles some.

"Your dad wouldn't let you come alone."

"Not really." B rolled his eyes. His father never let him go anywhere. "Niles wanted to see some action too." Derrick nodded for Niles to enter.

"Id." B swallowed as he handed his id to Derrick. B was hoping that Derrick would remember him. Derrick sighed, he knew that B was younger then he was, but not 15. "Give me your hand." B placed his hand up.

"What's the stamp for?"

"No drinking." He winked. B's mind: _whew that was close. I'm….I'm just glade. If dad ever found out…_ B shook the thought. _That wouldn't happen. _

"This is nothing but a dance floor." Niles said as B entered the door.

"The stage and bar are around the corner." B started to walk that way. Lights lined the ceiling with speakers. Music started to blast and Niles had to cover some of his ear.

At the bar a blond woman was scanning the crowd. CC mind: _Nothing but college students at this one…_

"What can I get you?" the bartender broke her concentration.

"Uh…." The bartender took the empty glass that was in front of her.

"I don't think you need any more,"

"More." She shouted.

"The same."

"What do you think?" the bartender turned around. _Drunks don't like them but they pay my bills._ The bartender places the drink down in front of CC. She swallows the drink down, and demands another on. The bartender hesitates again but he was taught to just serve them. Bartender's mind: _She doesn't seem too off just yet._ He places another one in front of her. This time she sips at it. "wha whoo…" she waves her hands about and downs her drink. "Wha whoo….Let's get this party started."


	4. Chapter 4

Bartender's mind: _ oh no, now what is she going to do?_

"Bartender over here." Someone called. _I'll just have to keep my eyes on her from over there. _ CC gets off her stool, walks over to the stage. _What is she going to do now? _She unbuttoned her shirt. "Come on everybody. Join in."

"Come on B," one of his friends was urging him to try his beer. "just one sip, no big deal, it's not going to kill ya."

"I better not the show is starting."

"You never know when they start. Let's move to the front so we can see,"

"Take it off, take it all off." Someone in the crowd shouted at CC. So she striped her shirt and started swinging it around.

"What the?" The bartender watched CC and then alerted Mike who was one of the clubs bodyguards. "I thought the show was at 1?"

"It is why?" The bodyguard looked up from his drink. The bartender pointed at CC.

"That's not in the act." Mike said angrily. "Who is she?"

"She's a drunk." The bartender started walking that way. "I'm calling Derrick."

"Wait she's old enough and there are no minors in here." One of the men at the bar called. "Let's see what she does next. The crowd loves her."

"That is true, let's see how far she'll go with this." Another man said. "We came for the entertainment so…." CC started to unbutton her pants some. "That's it." The bartender said under his breath. "Find Derrick. I think this one could be trouble." Mike left the bar and went to find Derrick. CC striped her pants. "Wh…whooo.." she swings her pants around over her head. Niles turned his head. "I know that voice but it can't be her can it?" He couldn't find B so he started towards the noise.

"Get her off that stage! Now!" yelled Derrick. Three men went on stage.

"Look more dancer." The crowd shouted.

"There is no show!" the men shouted to the crowd as they escorted her to the edge of the stage.

"No, I want too show it all." Shouted a drunk CC.

"That is Ms. Babcock." Niles made his way through the crowd just as they managed to get her off the stage. "You can't throw me out!" CC wrestled in the arms of the bodyguards.

"No but I can." Derrick went up to her. Niles' mind: _I have to do something, I have to….to protect her. _

"No wait." Niles said as he approached them.

"You know her?" Derrick asked looking at Niles and holding onto CC's arm. Niles hesitated; he was actually getting a good look at her up close. He know that she should get threw out but that she would get in her car and drive drunk. He couldn't allow that to happen. Anything to get her to stop doing it. He sighed. "Yes," he swallowed. "She's…my…." Niles wanted to say obsession but this was not the time too. "She's my friend." He couldn't tell them that she was the partner in Babcock and Sheffield productions.

"Hia friend," CC staggered.

"I should throw her and you both out…." Derrick said. "And call the police." Niles swallowed he thought he would get arrested for sure. That wouldn't be good and then there was B…he is….oh no. Derrick sighed and shook his head. "But since you're with B…" Niles mind: _oh thank you. He's changing his mind. _Derrick sighed again. "If…and I mean if…you can keep her from making another outburst..."

"I…I can."

"Then the three of you can stay. But any trouble…any peep for that matter, then you all will be arrested."

"No more problems." Niles smiled at Derrick as he let go of CC's arm. "Good now get her dressed." Niles took CC in his arms. "Shows over get dressed." He whispered to her. "Before we end up in jail." Mike found CC's shirt and pants, he handed them to Niles and nodded. Niles understood that look on Mike's face.

"Come on CC, we have to leave." CC could hardly stand up straight.

"Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Follow and I'll explain to you."

Niles and CC went to a table in the far corner way from the bar and the crowd. He helped her with her shirt and then made her sit down. "Now stay." Niles slowly picked up her leg. Niles' mind: _so…so…lovely and so soft._ He rubbed his fingers on her ankles. She leaned her head back and Niles saw her eyes roll back. _Oh she loves that uh…I should continue farther up all the way to….No, but I want…I…_he shook his head._ I want this woman so bad but not like this…not when she drunk…I cannot and will not…why is it that every time I…want this she's to drunk? One day…one day I'm not going to control myself around her…I just going to…take her…anywhere…_.he shook the thought wait…_not in a bar…not with…_He looked around _all these people staring at us….B oh no I forgot about B…I wonder if he saw any of this…I have to hurry up. If he sees me doing this to her, what's he going to think. _Niles finished get her pants up on her legs. "Stand." CC tries too, she had to lean on him. He pulls the rest of her pants up. "There. Now button them up."

"Why can't you do it for me?" CC blinked her eyes at Niles. Niles' mind: _I rather be taking them off of you not putting them on._ he swallowed. "Stand straight then." Niles reaches for the zipper of her pants, when he touches it his blood starts to get hot. _I…be the gentleman I know you are his mind told him. But I want…I know but you can't…. _his mind was fighting what the rest of his body wantedShe placed her hand on his and she let out a soft gasp. "Oh Niles," she took his hand in hers. Niles' mind: _oh no…I…can't…_

_yes you can…_his mind said, _relax…_

_I want…_

_I know…_

She placed his hands around her neck. "We shouldn't do that right now…not here, not yet. Wait till later tonight." She zipped and buttoned her pants up. Niles' mind: _she has no idea what she was doing. _He shook his head _not one clue. Wait till she finds out. This time it will not be by me. _

"Dance with me out on the dance floor." _So she knows where she is just not all that just happened. How? I think that some of the booze is wearing off. _She lead him to the front, near the bar. Niles held his breath. _What is she going to do now? I promised Derrick that we would not cause another scene. _He swallowed.

"One dance will not hurt us." Niles knew that it wouldn't be just one dance. He loved dancing with her. Feeling her against him. "ooh….." He murmured to himself. The heated contact made him want her more. Niles' mind: _I don't know how long I can take this._ Her belly aligned with his, and somehow someway he'd effortless managed to slide his jean clad thigh between hers in a way that was completely natural to the kind of slow dance they were engaged in. _Now this is more like it._ _Now I can get all the feelings I need._ The uninhibited beat of the music dictated the sensual rhythm of their bodies; heighten her own longing for something more carnal and forbidden with him. CC's mind: _Niles, I don't know how much I can take this. I know you feel it too. I can't….I can't…._ as hot and restless as he made her feel, she refused to give him the power of knowing just how much he affected her. _I will not…give…in…but I can't….i can't…take it any longer._


	6. Chapter 6

"We're very good together, don't you think?" CC swallowed hard, unable too find the words to issue a sassy retort. She was mesmerized by his eyes, too stunned be the…the depth of her body's craving for him to think, let alone speak. Gently he rocked her hips against him, igniting another frenzy of restless yearning within her. "The way we move together in such unison the perfect fit our bodies, is exactly the way it should be." he whispered huskily. He was feeling to turned on by her being so… so very close. She felt too much. Every touch sent heat expanding all over her. "Maybe for someone else but not for us." She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just a dance and nothing more." Niles sighed. Niles' mind: _it's more then that to me . I know we are….we are getting closer…_ erotic and vivid pictures invaded CC's mind.

Flesh to flesh, cling to each other in a dance, a dance more between lovers then friends. How could this be? How could she think that of this man, the one who had done so much to her over the years was the right one for her. She glared at him for turning what should have been a simple dance, an uncomplicated dare, into something far more tempting. You don't play fair. She said conveniently dismissing the fact that she was just as much at fault for provoking him.

"You started this not me."

"I…"

"At least we finally proved on important thing."

Curiosity took her over "And what would that be?"

"How compatible we really are."

"We hardly compatible. We're complete opposites."

"I know, that makes us complete one another." Another song started up. "Another dance?"

"Sure Rochester, why not." His gaze turned equally intense.

"For once call me Niles." the saddened change in him startled her but also egged her on not to give him the satisfactory of winning over her. But it wasn't him she feared; rather it was her own electrifying response to all that strong willed aggression. She shivered at the thought, ware that they were very much alone not only there but in life as well.

"Actually butler boy fits you better."

She was making him harder and more aroused then he could ever-imagined being.

The erotic images leaping to life in his mind, of her on stage again. This time it was just the two of them. He remembered that she was wearing a very flimsy bra one of those silk lacy ones that was more for show than substance. He wanted to touch her, hold her…that nearly sent him over the edge. He placed his hands on her face to kiss her. Their lips meet for only a second but….a shiver rippled along her spine and her breast automatically swelled and tightened as if he'd caressed them intimately. The alluring gleam in his eyes told her exactly how this would end…with them in bed and him buried deep inside her.

"I can't…we shouldn't…" Niles nodded, his features etched with understanding as if he knew she needed more time to consider moving forward with him.

"Consider you wish granted." He stepped back from her. She felt cold all of a sudden. She shivered and she knew that he had nothing to do the with weather. CC's mind: _how ….can…i… _ she reach back out for him. "Stay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she laid her head back down on his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered as she sighed softly.

B finally sees his butler dancing with a blond woman.

"Niles," he shouts. "Who's the woman?" CC, who had her head on Niles' shoulder couldn't believe what she heard. CC's mind: _was that Max's son. If not, it sure sounded like him. It couldn't be though. Max wouldn't let him come to this kind of thing. And besides he's under aged anyway. There's no way he would have gotton in here. _"Have you been with her all night I couldn't find you?" CC had to know if it was him or not. She lifted her head to look up. "What the…." B cried. "Niles, how?"


	7. Chapter 7

Niles stepped away from CC a little.

"A really long story," he took the both of them to the table and told him the story but left out a lot of it. Of how she was basically naked on stage and him having to dress her, B didn't need to know all that.

"She was acting out, stirring up the crowd. She was drunk, so I promised Derrick I would keep an eye on her. I had to or…"

"Or what?"

Niles swallowed. "Or…get arrested. All three of us."

"How much trouble did she cause?" B asked looking at her. "How drunk are you?"

"Let's just say…a lot…I couldn't afford to let her go get in her car that drunk and I didn't want to get arrested. So I told them she was with me." CC's mind: _that's sweet he wants to protect me but doesn't he know that I take the limo when I go to a major party like this one? he's also protecting that kid. Wait, this must have been his first one. It sure sounds like it. I bet it will be one he won't forget. _She smiled_. I know how to make that happen. _

"Then dad would really kill me then."

"That would be both of us." B looked at CC.

"Will she tell on us?" CC mind: _will I tell? He should know me by now. I have a plan. I could use some servants while Maxwell is out of town. Hee hee hee, but…could I do that to the poor kid? Um…..yeah I could. I'll make him take care of the dog while Niles he will get the other work cause he does it the best. _Her eyebrows went up. Niles shook his head. "I think she's too drunk."

"I am not." CC shouted. "Not for this. I will not tell Maxwell any of this…." Niles swallowed.

Niles' mind: _so she's going to blackmail us. I thought we could get out of this one with no one knowing anything. Great I wonder what she wants us to do… _"Or the police…" Niles slapped his hand across her mouth before she said anymore.

"What's the deal?" Niles asked as he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth, hoping that she would say that B was a minor out loud.

"I won't tell if you…." she grinned at the both of them. "Be my servants for two weeks…"

"That's when…" Niles started to protest.

"Bingo," she said, knowing what Niles was about to say. "The whole two weeks."

"That's my time off when Max goes…."

"I know…" she ginned an evil looking grin at him. "I know." B thought about the alternative being arrested…. possibly staying till his was eighteen and then his record and then the worst thing no inheritance at all. He couldn't take that chance.

"Deal," he held out his hand towards CC. "Ms. Babcock, I…we'll take it."

"B, let's think this though…"

"I have to do this, I have to much to lose if dad found out about all of this and so…so do you."

Niles sighed. Niles' mind: _the kid is right I do have a lot to lose. What can hurt being a servant to her? I already am. But she didn't have to do it now. What does she have planned for me? It's got to be better then sitting in a jail cell, for who knows how long. And then there's the not being able to come anywhere near Max. Where he is…she is… I would have to give up the perfect view of her. I wouldn't be able to protect her…._

"Deal," he held out his hand to her. "but that's all and no tricks this time."

"Those two weeks." She smiled at him. "And I promise no tricks." The lights went completely out. "Now let's find a seat and enjoy the show."

"How can we see with no lights?" B whined for he really wanted to see the show that was the whole point of coming out here tonight.

"Just wait and see." she took Niles by the hand. "This way you two." The stage came to life with sparklers. The cheering started up. CC, Niles and B made their way through the crowds. "So this is why she comes, to see…" B whispered in his butler's ear. "Or is it she can't get any." He laughed.

"Be nice, and don't let her hear you, we…I will be in more trouble." Niles sighed. CC without turning her head looked at him. CC's mind: _that's right you will be. You just have to wait to find out what I have in store for you. _ CC went to the bar after the show was over.

"She's not going to drink again is she?"

"What?" Niles looked at her seat. "You were suppose to watch her for a minute."

"I…" Niles went over to the bar to find her.

"It's time for us to go." He took her be the arm.

"Not so fast." She tried to squirm out of his grip.

"I have to have him home it's…." he looked at his watch. "It's after 2am now."

"So…."

"I promised Mr. Sheffield I would have him home by 1….I…."

"You're my servant now, we will leave when I say we do." Niles swallowed. Niles mind: _we are in trouble now. This is all a bad dream. I'm going to wake up now._ He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. CC downed the rest of her drink.

"Ok, we can go." She handed the bartender the glass and a wad of money. "Thanks for a great time."

"The limo is waiting on us." She pulled him by the arm hard. The driver took Niles and B to the mansion. "Be here early in the morning….oh wait is already is morning. I'll come by in a few hours." She shouted out the window. "I have lots of things for you to do today." He sighed. "This is going to be a long two weeks." He muttered under his breath. Niles was able to get in the house with no one seeing them.

"Remember not a word." B begged.

"Not by me." Niles laid on the couch, "maybe I can get a few winks before Max gets up."


	8. Chapter 8

"Niles…." came that nasal voice. He sighed.

"Uh…"

"Partied hard last night uh…" Fran stood by the couch staring down at him.

"Yeah," Fran's mind: _Look at his eyes, they are red and gazed over like he's been crying or irritated from the lack of sleep. _She patted him on the shoulder as he got to his feet.

"Go take a cold shower before Max sees you like this. It will wake you up.. and you look like you need it." Niles' mind: _What did she mean by that? Do I look that bad?_

Fran grumbled when she heard the doorbell. Fran saw CC standing at the door. "Wha? is she doing here? Why can't she stay away from here?" Fran shook her head as she answered the door.

"If you're looking…"

"I had some contracts to bring over." Which of course was a lie. She had come over to get Niles.

"You missed Mista Sheffield."

"Oh," Fran's mind: _how can she not know her own partners schedule. Something's not right. _CC sighed. "I'll just drop then off and then leave."

"Then leave!" Niles shouted from the kitchen. CC entered the kitchen, with an evil grin on her face.

"Coffee?" CC shook her head.

"Niles, we're leaving back later." Fran called as she walled into the kitchen to see him. She stopped at the door. fraan's mind: _what is she still doing here? I thought…_ she shook the thought. "Are you sure that you and B will be fine?" she nodded her head towards CC.

"We will be fine Fran, trust us." B winked at Niles. "Go have fun shopping."

"What about?" Fran turned around and CC was gone. Fran and the girls skipped out of the house.

"Maybe she did leave."

"Not on you life." CC walked back in the kitchen.

"Man…"

"Now here's the deal…" CC went on to tell them what they had to do for her during the week while they drove to her apartment. Niles' mind: _a week full of torture for me, I see. Nothing she says is ever that easy. _He sighed. _How do I get myself into these kind of things? _

"Now B all you have to do is take the dog for a walk." She handed him the leash that was hanging on the back of the closet door.

"Where is he?" B asked looking around her apartment.

"Check under the bed." B went that way. He got on his knees and then heard the growling. B's mind: _why me? Why me? _ He lifted the bed shirt. "Chester, Chester." He reached out to grab the dog, and the dog bite down on his hand. "Ow…" he shook his hand "You little…" he grabbed the dog by the back of the neck and dragged him out from under the bed.

"Oh, did I mention that he hates to be walked on a leash." She smiled. "He thinks that you are taking him to the vet."

"That's one sick, evil woman." B mumbled to himself. "she knew this would happen. And what does she have planned for Niles? oh poor Niles, she hates him even more then me. what did I do?"

"Now for you…" CC called from the couch were she sat down.

Niles swallowed. Niles' mind: _here it comes, the beginning of hell. What does she have for me to do this time? _He starts to remember last time he was her servant. _I…She wouldn't this time……_she handed Niles her cell phone.

"What's this for?"

"You, starting now are at my beckon call. When it rings…"

"But…"

"One call." She picked up the phone next to her.

"No, don't I'll…." CC put the phone back down and smiled her evil grin. CC left annd returned with a sheet of paper. "Let's see what the first thing on my list is."

"You made a list?" he swallowed.

"Of course," she unfolded the paper. She flipped though the pages.

Niles' mind: _that's not all for me? there's no way that I can do all that? how many sheets does she have me to do? I will not survive this…… _"no, no, not that one yet…um…number fifty-seven looks good. Let's start there." Niles' mind: _fifty seven? How many are there? there's no way that I will make it though all of those? What's she going to do kill me? let's just get that over with now._

"What's that one?" he closed his eyes and sighed. He waited on her to answer him.

"Landry first…then lunch and then…."

"If I heave to do this…" she glared at him. "Which, I know I have too. It has to be one thing at a time." Niles' mind: _she's going to make me suffer with this list one little thing after another._

"I've seen you multi-task." Niles' mind: _me and my big mouth. now she's going to add something else to this._ "um…."

"That's…" she gave him a 'don't mess with me look' Niles' mind: _one time I go out to have fun and I'm paying for it everyday. _ He did her laundry all day long. Niles' mind: _what did she do save it all up for me to do? I bet some of this is wasn't even dirty._ He picked up a handful to put in her washer. _At least she has one here and its in doors._

He looked at some of the cloths. "Wait a minute that's…I hope not hers…"he held up a pair of men's underwear. He laughed. "Or does that confirm what I've been saying all a long."

"Funny Niles but they're…"

"You had me do…."

"My neighbors cloths too." She smiled.

"You evil woman. How…." She just lifted her eyebrows. She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm. Now get back to work we have a lot more to cover."

B came in wet and covered with mud. "that dog I swear."

"How was the walk?" CC looked at her dog. "what the….give him a bath now!"

"what? Now?" CC nodded. "Great…" B mumbled under his breath.

"What do you say,"

"Sounds Great." B repeated trying to sound excited.

"now that's what I want to hear from my servants." B shook his head. "Hurry up with that, then you can help Niles fold cloths." B's mind: _joy sound like real fun. can't wait. I see she made him do all her laundry. I bet she had him do everyone's laundry who lives here in this complex. Oh no, she did didn't she. If she…I wouldn't put it past her. I think it's going to be a long, long, long week for us. _ The day slowly ended with Niles doing twenty-seven loads of cloths.

"You are going to let us go home, right?" B asked finally able to sit down.

"Yes, but…" CC looked over at Niles. "Remember answer the phone if it rings."

She tosses him some keys. "Now take the limo home. We have a big day tomorrow."

Niles did everything for her, diving her and her dates around;

Picking up her dry clean; cooking; washing the limos she rented just for the days: even volunteered him to build a gazebo for her land lord; but the worst thing was going too the biggest sale of the season. The 75 off Lo man's sale in Jersey.

"Look at this traffice." He complained. "It's not even 4am yet." He yawned looking at the clock in the limo. "Why so so early?" he blinked his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"If you don't get out there you donn't go shopping at all." Niles' mind: _I wounder if ms. Fine or Val knows about this sale? What am I thinking of couse they do. they always know. What if they show up out here and she me with you know her…na _he shook his head. _not with all these people out here, shhe might not see me but I might here her. _cars in the other lane went by. "Am I in the wrong line?"

"No, we turn up there." More cars went by then stopped. "See they are trying to pull into this lane."

Niles looked at the other cars in the left lane as his lane rolled down some. He saw a woman hanging out of the passanger side widow yelling at the croud. Niles' mind: _that can't be? Could it? _Niles leaned closer to the window, rolled doownn it down and listened. He heard that familer voice of Ms. Fines. "Move it!" she yelled. Niles' mind: _oh no that wasn't…that was just my mind playing tricks on me. that's all. _But then he heard it again. "Let's go."

"We will be seen for sure." B whispered at Niles as he looked at him form thhe front seat. CC sat in the back reading the sales ad.

"Maybe not B. This is a really big mall and what are the chances of us in the shop at the same time."

CC looked up from her ad. "What is talking so long?"

Niles turned to face her for a second. "A traffice jam, what's it loook like lady. It's just the biggest shopping day oof the year."

"Except the day after Thanksgiving." B added. Niles glared at him. "Well, that's true and out here…."

Niles finally found a place to park in the front.

"4:30am." CC didn't even wait until Niles opened the door for her. she bolted out with pep in her step. "boys time to do some shopping." What a shopping day it was. Niles had never seen so many people fight over cloths in his life. Niles' mind: _why do people do that? it's just stuff, it has no real value if damaged. Oh well, let them have at it. thank god that we haven't seen Val or Fran yet. _

"Give me that!" yelled a woman.

"No it's mind. Now get out of the way." Yelled another. Niles stepped to the side. "I better get out of the way or I'll…." Someone ran into him.

"Move it old man." the kid said and stepped on Niles' foot.

B and Niles made their way to the exit. B saw some benches in the middle of the mall. He grabbed Niles hand.

"Follow me." They both headed that way." Let's sit down some." They found the last two seats. "Whew, shopping is harder then it looks." B wiped his hands down his face.

"Tell me about it." Niles rubbed his feet. "I don't know how much more of this I can take today." B watched the crowd as each of the shoppers had bags and bags of things.

"don't look now but there's….there's Fran."


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you just say?"

"Fran, and she's coming this way. What are we going to do?" Sure enough Fran, Val, Maggie and Grace were walking straight for them. They had their arms loaded down with bags. Grace was walking slowly.

"Come on Gracie. We still have the best shop to go." Niles heard Maggie say to her sister. They all just stopped walking.

"Oh, no they've seen us. we are dead." B commented.

"Get a hold of yourself B. they're just looking at the window of the shop next to this one."

"Where are we going to hide."

Fran and the girls walked right past them. Not even noticing they were sitting there. Then Fran turned around.

"We are dead now." B whined. Niles swallowed.

"I forgot something." Fran started back towards them. "socks, I have to have them."

"Come on Fran," Val's voice rang out. "We don't have time to go in there."

"We always have time."

"But Fran," she wailed looking at her watch.

"Trust me." Fran gabbed her by the arm.

Niles though they were dead this time. Getting away one time was a fluke but twice. There was no way. Niles looked at the man next to him reading the paper. His eyes brows went up. Niles' mind: _I have an idea. The newspaper. I'll put on in front of my face. That's it. _The man left his newspaper.

"B, the paper." B knew exactly what to do.

"Good thinking Niles." Both grabbed the paper, opened it and put it up like they were reading it. Grace stood there right in front of Niles. Niles' mind: _oh great. What is she doing? I'm going to get caught for sure now. I…_Niles swallowed.

"Gracie it's not nice to stare at someone. Especially a man and right there." Fran said.

Fran walked closer to see why Gracie had stopped right there. Niles' mind: _oh please oh please…just kill me now. so I don't have to face them. _

"But look Fran," B moved his paper so he could see just above the rim at what was going on. "The ad in the paper." Gracie pointed at the paper.

B slid closer to Niles and slid him another sheet of paper in front on him. Niles nodded. Niles let the first set of sheets go. The sheets went tumbling down to the ground at his feet. Gracie picked up the paper.

"Sir, can we…."

"Sure, take it." Niles said in a gruff voice hoping that Grace wouldn't recognize that it was him.

"thanks." She shouted and both of them walked off towards the store. When they knew that all of them left. Niles lowered his paper.

"Whew, that was close." Niles looked at B. "Good thinking there. How did you know that that would work?"

"I didn't but knowing Grace and Fran they see something and that's it. They have to have it. so….

CC came out with it looked like another hundred bags of stuff.

"shopping should be outlawed." Niles gestured as he picked up her stuff for her. "One more minute. I have to get the rest of my stuff."

"More?" B cringed at the thought. CC went back into the store and returned with more bags. B took them from her hands.

"This is store number one. don't tell me you guys are already tired. We have lots more to go."

"Oh, brother."

B and Niles went out to the limo at least six times each to unload all the things that CC bought during her shopping trip. B's mind: _when is this going to end. This is more shopping I've done all my life. I…_B could smell food. _Food, oh let us stop. _He inhaled the aroma. _Pizza, to be exact. I wan some. I want some._

"Can we rest some." B flopped down on the bench. "I need food." He pointed his head and smiled. "Pizza."

"One minute." CC said as something caught her eyes.

"It will be longer then that." Niles sat down next to B.

"I don't know how long I can take this Niles." B took his shoe off and rubbed his feet. Niles' feet were hurting him too but complaining about it now would just make CC want to do more shopping. "How do you stand it?" Niles had a weird look etched on his face. "Standing on you feet for so long I mean. I can't…"

"I get used to it." Niles lied.

He never really got use to it but he had to do it. He hated all the work he had to do but didn't want to leave the nice mansion that he had. Ok-lived in. the next job might be harder like the one that he was in now. How was he going to make if another two days of this torture? Niles' mind: _What else does she have planned for me? I've done the one thing that I hate most all ready._ Niles let his eyes shut for a second.

"Niles," when he heard his name he jumped. "She's leaving again. For food I hope." With a sigh he got to his feet once more.


	10. Chapter 10

CC reached for the glass of bourbon sitting on the edge of the tub and brought it to her lips to take a long swallow. She grimaced at the taste but the burn as it made its was to the bottom of her stomach was comforting. "What can I have that servant do now? He's proven he will do anything…for me so let's try this one." grabbing the bath towel she had hanging on the hook beside the tub. She picked up the phone. "This could get interesting." The phone rang and rang. "What? He's supposed to be at my beckon call."

"What now?" he said as he reached for the phone. "What could she want this late?"

"What do you want?" she heard him say in the phone.

"One more task."

"What? Max… will be home soon."

"It's not over till I say it is…" she heard Niles sigh. "I'll just call Maxwell right now."

"Don't I'll be right there." CC smiled to herself.

"Thank you." Niles slammed the phone down.

"You got to go again." B looked at his butler. "I thought we were finished with her."

"Yeah, so did I. She wants me to do one more thing before your father comes home."

"What?"

"No telling. I'll have to wait till I get there to find out what." Niles grabbed his coat from the closet and skipped out the door. He did just make it before the limo with Max and Fran pulled up. Niles wondered the whole way over to CC's what she had planned for him. When he arrived, the place was pitch black.

"Hello.." he called.

"This way, servant."

"Which way is that?" he stepped in just enough to shut the door. "Its dark in here."

_Oh right,_ CC thought I forgot to turn on any lights. _This should be more fun then._

"You should know your way around." Niles mind: _what's that suppose to mean? Does she know? I guess she means I've been here all week that I should know where to go._ He turned the lights switch on. CC saw the glow of gold.

"You cheated but I have a way to deal." She stopped talking. She wished she could see his face now. Niles swallowed. "With that."

"You didn't tell me that I have to find my way in the dark."

"Well, I just made that part up. I didn't feel like getting up. Besides your…."

"Don't have to rub it in." he sighed. _Let's get this over with._ "So what do you want me to do for you now?"

"Stop right there. Till I'm ready for you." Niles mind: _what could that mean? Ready for me? I'm just glide that this thing is over after……after this one thing. _Niles hears CC on the phone. "Soon. Bye."

"Great, now Max knows that I'm here." Niles murmured to himself. "What did you tell him?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Niles shouted at her.

"Are you still in the same place I told you to be?"

"Yes, I didn't move. Now tell me what you told him."

"I just said that you were busy and would be there soon."

"You didn't….tell…"

"No, but…it did cross my mind."

"But…you said…."

"Calm down and do this one thing for me."

"What?" _Niles, sounds tired of this….of this game, I'm playing with him._ "This will be an easy task for you. Nothing to hard." CC's mind: _well in the since of work but will he get aroused? This will be torture for him, why? Just cause I can……ha ha ha…_ "Step one: close your eyes." Niles' mind: _Why would she want to close my eyes? How am I supposed to do anything with my eyes closed?_

"Done."

"Step two: Go two steps forward."

"But…"

"Do it!" she yelled at him. Niles didn't want too argue with her. He came this far. He wanted to get this, what ever it was, over with. Niles' mind: _one thing that's all, he reminded himself. It's never one thing with her though. _He shook his head. _She says it's nothing hard but I don't believe that either. _He sighed. _And what kind of thing does she want me to do with my eyes closed?_

"All right. One, two now what?" he felt a hand grab his. "Ahhh.." he jumped straight up.

"Relax…" CC called. "I'm leading you the rest of the way. Now remember keep your eyes closed." She lead him through the rest of the den and into her bedroom to the edge of the bed. "Stop, stay and…."

"Keep my eyes closed. For how long?" She sat down on the edge of the bed near him.

"Now kneel."

"Right here?" she nodded seeing if he could see her. He didn't respond. CC's mind: _good he can't see me yet._

"Yes, right there, where you are." he swallowed. Niles' mind: _what is she doing to me now. why do I have to kneel down? she must be in front of me. oh, that would be a sight…_ "Now still on your knees go forward umm…about four strides." He went five. "Whoa…That's good." He stopped. She reached for his hand. _what now,_ he thought. "I want you to…."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Um…. Should I Chester. Should I let him?" the dog barked at her. "All right open your eyes." he did and what he saw almost made his heart stop.


	11. Chapter 11

She was laying on the bed in a towel with her long legs hanging of the edge in front of him.

"Why… are…." He swallowed. "you dressed…." Niles' mind: _only if it was shorter. _He shook his head. _Why is she dressed in a towel? What's she trying to do to me? Torture me? That's what she wants to do? But why? _Niles swallows. _I can do this, I can do this…I have to…all I have to do is this one thing. What ever it is? I…_niles could feel his breathing going faster and faster. _Relax and do what she wants you to do. then… a cold…better make it freezing shower…_

"All you have to do…." CC started but Niles protested.

"I don't…."

"All I want is a foot massage."

"A foot massage?"

"Yes,"

"Dressed like…."

"This…" she smiled. "Yes,"

"A foot massage, that's all I have to do…" CC mind: _that's all? Um…I'll make him a dare to go along with it. I want him to suffer the way he made me suffer with that last dance. _She had an evil grin across her face. Niles' mind: _oh no. What is she thinking now? I don_'t _think I want to know._

"Lick my feet?" she pushed one of them towards him.

"What? Are you crazy?" Niles' mind: _now I know that she's crazy. Why would she want me to do that? This is to get me back for that dance isn't it? I can do this though, I have to do what she says or……_ he sighs.

"Do it now!" she demanded.

"But you said…"

"I just raised the stakes." She gave him another evil grin.

"You are an evil woman you know it."

"I know, I just love it…now…" he swallowed._ Niles' mind: she's just rubbing this… 'I'll do anything' …in my face…I ota… but I have to…Here goes nothing. _He blinked.

"I'm waiting."

"Give me a minute. I've never done this before." Niles' mind: _not to anyone's feet anyway._

"There's always a first time for everything." CC's mind_: I hate to admit this but_ _I've never had this done either. Let's see what happens. _

"There are some things you never want to try." He smiled up at her.

"Slowly…" so he followed her instructions and went slowly.

He wrapped his hands around her foot and with this thumbs pressed outwards. CC thought she was going to die. CC's mind: _Oh, that feels so good. Forget the licking part….I like this…so..so…good. Where has this been all the whole time? Oh,….why didn't I let him do this along time ago. What? _Her mind screamed when his hands left her foot. _I thought._ Then she felt the wetness of his tongue moving up her foot. _Oh that makes me want to…He he he that tickles._

Her foot twitched in his hands and soft moans and gasps escaped from her lips. Niles' mind: _so she is getting turned on, by me doing this?_ _Maybe if she dares me to massage her body I'll get to lick it too... _Niles could feel himself also getting turned on by that thought. _Deep breathes…but to massage her…all of her… deep breathes…what a great idea. She missed it last time but she… _He sighed. _But she'd never go for it… unless I made her…_ he looked up at CC who was leaning her head back as he put her toe in his mouth, he heard her swallow. Niles' mind: _I wish I could move up, who says I can't…_he starts up her leg. He hears her start to pant. _That's it…so this is want she likes a man to do to her. Let's she how far she will let me go._


	12. Chapter 12

"Niles,"

"Yes," he got to his feet leaning almost over her. Niles' mind: _now's my chance to get her down so I can massage her. I have to try this. It's now or never. _He took her by the shoulders.

"Niles I…."

"Shhhh…" he twisted her some.

"What are you doing?"

"You will see." He was able to get her on to her stomach.

"I…this…"

"I know but…" he held up a jar filled with liquid. CC tried to turn her head to look at him.

"What's that for?" she pointed at the jar.

"Remember the time that you sent me over to Sylva's house to give her a massage?"

CC had to think back to that time.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "So,"

"You never got to enjoy one." Niles sighed. "So, so now you are."

"But." She tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Oh, no." he held her tighter. She finally stopped squirming well, long enough for him to shake up the jar. He covered her legs up to her butt with the bed sheet cause what he was going to do next he knew that she'd kill him. He took the folded edge of her towel and pulled. It came lose and fell to the floor.

"Niles, where's my towel?"

"On the floor." She tried to reach for it. "Oh, no you don't." he gabbed her hand. He saw the plump, roundness of her breast. Niles' mind: _Oh, how I'd love to hold them in my hands. _ He shook his head. _Yeah right, like that will never happen._ He sighed. _But I can dream that someday it would. _

"All right I'll…" he didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He placed his hands up around her neck. Niles' mind: _oh how many times have I wanted to do this_. He laughed at that_, to many to count. _He smiled an evil grin._ But this time is different, I……_He started to work the muscles in her neck rubbing his hands from the base of her neck up.

His touch sent waves not only to her knots but something else something that felt very much like orgasm from her head to her toes. CC's mind: _oh, he's so… so… so… good at this. Why… _ "Oh,…your….hands…they….are….skillful…" she choked out as his hand went traveling to her shoulders.

"Thank you…" Niles' mind: _Great she likes this maybe…just maybe I have a chance to show her more much more……_

"Ah, you store all your worries here? Right here I see." He touched to spot on her. CC never thought about that. All she needed was someone to massage them out of her. He challenged that muscle that screamed only briefly before capitulating in quivering ecstasy. His fingers then worked their magic on her back, caressing in slow, rhythmic circles that made her want to gasp with pleasure from deep within.

CC's mind: _How does he do that? How can he…Oh, no not another wave. Will I ever be the same after all this? Oh, I'm going to have him do this every time…oh, _she had to place her head sideways on the pillow. _I'm in heaven and I can't get out…_ a gasp escaped her lips.

Niles' mind: _I wonder is she's getting to turned on cause I know I'm…I'm……_

"Oh, don't stop," She practically begged him when his hands left her. He chuckled. He kissed her shoulders. "See what you missed when you sent me away that day." CC couldn't answer that one. She was enjoying his touch very much.

"Done all ready?" she whined.

"Enjoying it?"

"Oh, very much. I want…" Niles took that to be 'a hell yes. What do you think?'

"It's only been an hour. I'm not even close to stopping." CC's mind: _that's a relief…I want…what do I want? I…_ She lost all thoughts when she felt the warm liquid and his hands on her again. Down, down he went. Niles mind: _oh how I wish that she would let me rub all of her but I…don't spoil it Niles. His mind screamed, show her how you can restrain yourself. _ He sighed. "Get up, put the towel around you again. I want to massage your legs." He smiled. "If you'll let me that is." How could she argue with that?

"What?" she asked she forgot about her towel falling on the floor earlier. He reached down to retrieve it for her.

"I want to, that is if you will let me, massage your legs. But…" when she saw him holding the towel she remember that she was necked in the bed. She grabbed the towel from him.

"Give me that." She yelled. "I…" She saw the gentle look in his eyes. "Turn around and no, peeking." He smiled. Niles' mind: _I can't believe that she's going to let me do it to her maybe…no I want press my luck that far but if the opportunity arise…_


	13. Chapter 13

"Promise me." CC voice squeaked. He sighed. "Even though I want to…" she tried to slap him but missed.

"Don't or…I'll…"

"I won't." he climbed off the bed, turning around, letting her do her thing. "Hurry up will ya. The clock's ticking." He joked. Niles' mind: _what, No response to that? did she run from me? she wouldn't. _he tried to turn his head in her direction. "Are you finished yet?"

"Why of course." She smiled. He took a moment to take in her body. This time CC got smart and put the folded edge in the middle of her breast.

CC's mind: _this time he can't trick me and pull it off again. even though…_her calf muscles turned to warm putty and her tired thighs yielded their knots to the warmth of the oil with the fragrant of vanilla. Niles' mind: _how far will she let me do this…cause I like to do her front side as well, _He massage her legs up to her butt. _I wish I could feel that between my hands._ _Oh then I would really lose all control…_

CC felt the heat of his touch and warmth that his hands held.

"this is so sin…sinful."

"It's called sinful delights."

"That's…" CC was cut off by Niles.

"Your favorite. I know."

CC moved her head some. "but how?"

Niles' mind: _Great Niles look what you did now. How am I going to get out of this one? I can't tell her that I went through all her stuff cause I…… but I did. I could lie to her. _

"I saw it in your cabinet when I was cleaning up." Niles' mind: _how was that? not a complete truth but not a lie either. _

"You went though my things?"

"Well," Niles hesitated. "It fell out and…" CC took another whiff. The sweet scent took over her anger about him going through her stuff. A smile tugged at her lips. Niles had the darkest eyes CC had ever seen-so dark that she could see her own reflection mirrored in their depts.

"Oh," she smiled. Niles' mind: _if I keep rubbing her she will forget all of it. _he placed more of the gel in his hands and rubbed it on her. A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes were now closed.

Niles' mind: _that's a good sign that she's still allowing me to do this to her. I thought that she would yell and though me out. but why would she do that? all she would have to do is…_ Niles shook the thought of Max finding out. about any of this.

CC's mind: _so he thinks that he can….oh that feels so good……yes right there……oh… I……I forgive him……only cause…oh oh…he knows how to make this more then sinful…more…more……more… what would this feel like on the front on me…how could I let myself fall for this…_ Niles' hands went on moving up her legs. _That's how…more…I want more…should I let him do the front too…oh……go for it while you have him here…you may…that's right I might not get another chance…I…_

When she couldn't stand it any more she twisted over. Niles' mind: _what the? Now what's she thinking? Is she…thinking what I'm thinking? _

"Rub my shoulders from this side." She demanded glaring at him.

"My pleasure." and he meant all of that. He lies beside her. She had to close her eyes as he touched her face gently. The solid mass of muscles and warm flesh pressed close to her was what made her head spin and her body tingle. Her heart skipped another beat. She felt like a marshmallow dangling over an open campfire. CC mind: _What was I thinking doing this. The touch…his touch…oh, oh…_

"It starts here at the face." He placed his hands at pressure points she didn't even know she had. Her arms going limp by his touch, surrendered next. Each one of her fingers seemed to sigh with delight. Her palms tingled the most. CC's mind: _what is with that touch of his that send tingles down me. I heard of itchy palms but this is…ridiculous…_her breathing was now in small puffs. CC felt the heat of his attention through her whole body.

"Almost every system in your body had a reflex point here in your foot." He took her foot in his hands again. This particular physical system that was responding most to his touch had nothing to do with her feet, but it certainly had a trigger point there. CC could feel that in any moment she was going to lose control. She felt as though she were floating on wonderfully warm clouds, being pampered. Well, that's what all of this was supposed to be about anyway. But there was more? She thought she was actually…being loved…

She never felt that way before, not with any other man that was.

"Let your body go," she heard him say. "Go right into…my arms…let me….let my fingers show you the way."

"They sure do." she responded. She couldn't believe she said that to him. What was she thinking?

"You are safe here…no troubles…not worries…. nothing…" she believed that, he would protect her, never let her be hurt again… she shook her head. CC's mind: _is that all true what he says about…_ Niles' mind: _I wish I could do her breast…her mid section…her…wishful thinking…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Now it's your turn."

"What?" Niles questioned staring at her.

"Put the towel on. I'm going to…to massage you."

"But I'm the servant here." He shook his head.

"I know that." she smiled. "now!" he didn't waist anytime either. He took his shirt off right in front of her. She made the prefect o shaped with her lips.

_What an upper body._ "I…"

He walks towards the bath area. "Wait for me." He wraps himself in another towel from her bathroom. He stares back at her. Niles' mind: _Damn she got dressed while I was gone. _

"How's this?" he turns in a circle for her. CC points to the bed.

"Face down."

"But I can't see you." He complained.

"Remember, this look cause…." She glared at him. He lowered his head. He knew what she meant by that. He laid face down on the bed. She climbs on the bed. CC mind: _two can play this game. _ She grabbed the whole towel.

"There." She stripped him all the way. She got to see his tiny bare butt. Niles felt the rush of cold air on his backside. His whole body shook.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." She slowly massages him while she leans over him. Niles' mind: _oh, that's how she wants to play it uh…I gotta…_her hands went down his back. _Forget that thought…oh, how long can I stand a woman's hands on me like this…I…_his breath was in short puffs and she had just gotton started with him. _I… I can't spoil this…but I just…'let yourself go'…I will if she keeps that up. 'let my fingers show you the way' any time you want to…_he sighed softly. _Her hands…they are so…so…good at finding out what I need…could this be what I was looking for all this time… someone to do this for me… I…oh…_an electric current went though him. _oh that's going to leave a mark on…in me. _Niles swallowed. _That's one that I can live with…with forever. _

He felt all the stress of the day and about what happened to B just leave his body. _If Mr. Sheffield ever saw this…oh who cares about that man… I'm enjoying the here...the now. oh…I wish…stop with the wishing already. Just enjoy what you are givin… _he thoughts stopped when he didn't feel her hands on him any more. He didn't feel any of her. _Did she just leave me hanging? I don't…_ CC stood by the bed with the towel she had worn this time. CC's mind: _This outta get to him. Having the same towel I did. _She smiled an evil grin. She had placed the other towel inside her bathroom. _That other towel will be for me to remember his smell when I get lonely at night. _She swallowed. Niles' mind: _that's good she didn't completely leave._ he turned his head to look for her.

"I want…" He didn't even wait for her to finish. He reached forward, still lying in the bed, took the towel from her hands and wrapped it around his waist. He turned over.

"How's this." He gave her big smile. She thought about sitting on him but she thought better of it with that smile. She sat next to him. As she was bent over rubbing his shoulders, she got too close for him. He smelled her and that turned him to a different person. He grabbed her, forcing her down literally on top of him. He locked lips with her. Forcing her senses to a new high. When she was able to break away from the kiss, "That was not part of the deal." She yelled.

"And this was." He shot back. He saw her eyes get watery. "Sorry I… I couldn't help it…"

"You crossed the line…" for him though they crossed the line the moment his body connected with hers…the moment he licked her feet. An indescribable moment when she'd given him, a glimpse of her deepest desires and emotional needs when she said that no one had ever cared about her pleasures before. What they shared had been more then a massage, more then a hot wet… satisfying… kiss. He suspected she was struggling against the truth that they were made for each other. He hoped for a deeper intimacy with her soon. One that he could count on, one that would last them a lifetime…but that wasn't going to happen. Not now…Niles slides from under her.

"Look, don't tell." He could see that she was no longer listening at him. He shook his head. "I'm leaving." Niles takes his cloths to the den. He could hear her crying in the background. Niles' mind: _I thought things were going good. I thought she…oh hell to what she was thinking. I just have to get out of here. At this point I don't care if she tells Max. _He sighed. He didn't know that CC was standing there watching him. He drops the towel that was around his waist. CC's mind: _I wish I could touch that. Stop that CC… get…go after him…_ "Don't go," after pulling up his pants, Niles turns the direction of her voice. "I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Please don't tell on the kid and me." he begged.

"I…"

"I can't." he sniffed. "I can't lose my family…my house…everything. You know that's everything I have." Tears flooded his eyes.

"That's not true."

"What?" He looked over at her. Niles' mind: _what did she mean by that? Everything I have is over there. even…_ he blinked _her._

"I'm not telling." She swallowed. "If you don't tell about what just happened in there to anyone." he smiled at her as he sat down on the couch. "Is a kiss still out of the question?"

"Umm…." She smiled an evil grin. She went to the kitchen. He followed her.

"How about a drink?" she held out two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"No, no drinking." He took the gasses from her and placed them on the countertop. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "I don't want to spoil it this time."

They kiss again.

The end.


End file.
